Hate Eternal
Hate Eternal is a death metal band from St. Petersburg, Florida. Biography Hate Eternal was formed in 1997. The group's original line-up included Erik Rutan - guitars/vocals, bassist and co-vocalist Jared Anderson, drummer Tim Yeung, and guitarist Doug Cerrito of the band Suffocation. The band's name came from an old Ripping Corpse demo song. In 2002, drummer Derek Roddy (formerly of Nile, Divine Empire, and Malevolent Creation) replaced Tim Yeung, and the band set forth to record their second album, King of All Kings as a trio with Erik, Jared and Derek. That summer, Erik Rutan calmly parted ways with Morbid Angel, stating that he wished to devote more time to Hate Eternal. What followed was a whirlwind of international touring to promote King of All Kings, including a noted video on MTV2's Headbanger's Ball for the single, "Powers That Be". Jared Anderson left the group soon after due to an admitted drug problem. South Florida musician Randy Piro (a friend of Derek's) quickly stepped up to the plate as Jared's replacement in the group, and the band pressed on. After completing their last tour for the album in December 2003, the group began a brief hiatus. 2004 saw Hate Eternal begin work on the much-anticipated follow-up to King of All Kings, entitled "I, Monarch". Recording began in the fall, and the album would eventually be released in June 2005. Hailed by critics and fans alike, the album put forth an innovative new musical approach in extreme metal, while retaining the elements of speed and brutality that dominate the genre. The group's individual and collective talents in musicianship and production shined like never before. After an internally difficult U.S. tour over the summer of 2005 and with a number of pending business problems, the group cancelled their European tour, scheduled for the fall. After spending much of the winter dealing with internal differences and personal situations, Derek Roddy announced his departure from Hate Eternal in late March 2006. With pending tour obligations, Erik Rutan and Randy Piro continued on and recruited former Dying Fetus drummer Kevin Talley for U.S. appearances in the Spring, and Reno Killerich for the group's rescheduled European run. On July 26, 2007 Erik Rutan announced Jade Simonetto as the band's new permanent drummer. A music video for the song "Bringer of Storms" was shot overnight January 16, 2008 by David Brodsky. Earlier in the day, the band had been in a minor traffic accident which managed to disable their brand-new van. Securing a rental and rushing to NY to play their first show with the new lineup, Hate Eternal arrived at BB King's just as the headlining act, The Black Dahlia Murder, were leaving the stage. Still wearing their jackets, Hate Eternal went onstage and performed 5 songs to the remaining crowd. Having completed that leg of the journey, they then drove into Brooklyn to shoot with Brodsky. Once the shoot concluded, at approximately 7am, the band had not slept in 48 hours, yet continued to their next destination to rejoin the tour. The video aired on MTV2's Headbanger's Ball in February 2008. In 2010, they recruited J. J. Hrubocvak on bass guitar. Recently, the band entered Mana Recording Studios to begin recording of their fifth full length album, scheduled for early 2011 release. Erik Rutan commented that "the band has come up with one of their heaviest, most twisted, evil, melodic, and insane albums yet". To date, Hate Eternal have released five albums: Conquering the Throne (1999), King of All Kings (2002), I, Monarch (2005), Fury & Flames (2008), and Phoenix Amongst the Ashes (2011). The last four full length albums were produced by Rutan. Hate Eternal released their new album Phoenix Amongst the Ashes on May 10, 2011 with Metal Blade Records. Band members Current members *Erik Rutan - guitars/vocals (ex Morbid Angel, Ripping Corpse) *JJ Hrubovcak - bass guitar/backing vocals (Vile) *Jade Simonetto - drums (ex-Camilla Rhodes, ex-The Plasmarifle) ;Former members *Shaune Kelley - guitars (ex Ripping Corpse, Dim Mak) *Jared Anderson - bass/vocals (Died at age 31 on October 14, 2006) *Randy Piro - bass guitar/vocals / currently with ORBWEAVER *Derek Roddy - drums /solo artist ;Studio session and live members *Alex Webster - studio bass for 1997 promo and 2008 Fury & Flames album *Doug Cerrito - studio guitars for 1999 Conquering the Throne album *Tim Yeung - studio drums for 1997 promo and 1999 Conquering the Throne album *Kevin Talley - session live drums for 2006 North American tour *Reno Kiilerich - session live drums for 2006 European tour *Katy Decker - session vocalist on Fury & Flames track, "Coronach" Discography *1999: Conquering the Throne *2002: King of All Kings *2005: I, Monarch *2006: The Perilous Fight (DVD) *2008: Fury & Flames *2011: Phoenix Amongst The Ashes (Release May 10, 2011) External links * Official Hate Eternal Myspace profile Category:American bands Category:Death metal bands Category:Bands